Crazy In Love
by omegafire17
Summary: A twist on the standard 'chance meeting', involving Ren and Nora - versions of them that never were childhood friends anyway, yet still bound to meet each other. Craziness abounds, as can be expected. AU Twoshot, Rated M (lemon in second chapter).
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer:** Don't own RWBY or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** M

 **Still working on the two versions of Ren + Nora from my other stories (if you guys still want them; say the word), but in the meantime, this idea popped into my head lol. AU's are somewhat a rarity for me, but it should be an interesting variation on the couple; enjoy :)**

* * *

Ahaha, she loved buses - normally, aside from the dreadfully 'boring' times (like when it didn't get many people), something interesting always happened while she rode. One time it was a guy who brought a live chicken, which got out and caused chaos hehehe, and another it was someone wearing clothes so garnish and colorful it was impossible not to notice him. Even if not on the bus, she got some entertainment watching the roads at worst; you could always count on some idiot swerving in front of another driver, and then honks would ring out, along with angry braking. Today wasn't anything 'really' interesting, but there were a fair number of people, the bus' motion making it okay enough to carry on a normal-volume conversation without drawing attention.

Today though, Nora was in the mood for something else.

See, some people picked up other people on the internet, chance meetings, or maybe off the street after awkward conversations for something relevant. She preferred to check out guys the way most women don't dare ( _actually_ check them out, upfront and personal), then march right up to them, and ask them for all manner of 'things'. She didn't know why, but she liked the shock that went across their faces, staring at her like she was crazy. Well, she pretty much was heehee, and she quite enjoyed when they realized it. Most didn't answer her properly, and those that that said no always did so out of decency/obligations/whatever, because pretty girls don't just come up to them and ask for these kinds of thing.

And yeah, they don't; she'd seen that they all believed she was messing with them, and didn't really believe her... that was the normal reaction to purely outlandish things.

"Hmmhmm" Nora hummed to herself, wondering which 'thing' she'd ask for this time. Hmm... her not-really-a-bucket-list bucket list had already covered a good number of things-

-ah yes, exhibitionist behavior should do nicely!

Not likely to 'actually' happen, at all, but still a nice fantasy to engender shock.

Looking around, there were a good number of people, mixed in gender and race - she could check out the basics of everyone included, except for this person at the back, who was behind a comic. However, closer examination revealed him to be 'a guy', one of a good few on this particular bus ride. However, she came back to this guy almost right away because of an instinct; he was a mystery, because she couldn't see him behind his comic. That made him interesting above the others, and she liked a good mystery, along with on-the-spot reactions that even she couldn't expect. Giggling, she waited till the next stop, then quickly got up and flopped on the seat beside him, with as much force as she could safely make.

In that moment, she got a glimpse at his face from the side: black hair, long enough that it was ponytail-length (very unusual for guys), mouth set in a line as if that was his normal expression, and 'normal' clothing (green buttoned shirt, dark-colored jeans). What really got her interest though was a ring on his right hand, forefinger - it was very thick, and clearly not one of those expensive marriage rings or anything fancy like that, but it was streaked with pink lines (and smudged as if effort had been tried to remove them unsuccessfully). Family thing, personal thing, something 'thing', maybe with an interesting story behind it?

Yeah, things were definitely interesting; her favorite kind hehe.

Slowly, the guy lowered his comic, turning his head just slightly enough that he could look at her eyes-only - his eyes matched the streaks on his ring somehow. "Can I help you, miss?" he asked, his voice fairly strong, but sounding like he spoke rarely and/or only when necessary... no, it almost seemed like he wanted it to _sound_ that way, but there was more to him. Nora also thought it was faint, but he sounded like a 'snarker' to her, able to speak deadpan. He was also a foot taller than her, which she felt was an interesting effect, as he'd be able to 'loom' over her.

She merely grinned, going for her best look as well, leaning toward him with a shoulder + one arm. "My name's Nora" she said easily. "What's yours, 'sir'?"

The guy looked at her for a moment (particularly her hair), before his comic went down entirely, seeing that she intended to stay. "I go by Ren."

'Go by'? Hmm, that must mean it's not his first name, at the very least.

She giggled. "So, Ren, I'm here talking to you because I'm a girl-" she continued cheerfully, Ren raising an eyebrow. "-you're a guy, and that means we're compatible."

"...obviously" he deadpanned.

Wow, Ren's reacting to her very well; he was barely fazed. He might actually be a challenge for her, and she grinned at that: "So anyway, I spied you from over here, and thought you were interesting, so I decided to say hi-"

"Along with more."

Ooooo, interrupting her meant he had a spine, AND he'd anticipated there was more to her motives, meaning he 'thought' quite a bit.

Leaning forward even more, Ren's eyes flickered slightly in response, as if he'd given her the barest of once-overs. It wasn't like she was wearing revealing clothing (shirt with multiple colors, pink skirt, leggings for today), or even showed that much 'important' skin in the front, but it was still a clear signal. "You guessed right, Ren" she whispered softly, really close; he didn't seem to care about his personal bubble being invaded, strangely. "I'm offering you a lot of things right now, all completely willing on my part. Words, mouth and tongue, touching, the ultimate act of love short of munchkins - get my drift? I'd even be willing to do so here and now, on this bus and not care who might catch us."

Slowly, Ren leaned away from her two inches, blinking several times.

Nora merely kept up the grin.

Several seconds passed... Ren breathed out, blinking once more.

"Well, that's new" he mused, completely mild. Then he just randomly looked away from her + over the heads of the others, plus out the window on his left as if checking something.

More than a little shocked, Nora was completely thrown by how 'un-thrown' Ren was by her offer; this had never happened before. "Did you even hear me?" she asked, tilting her head.

"You offered for us to talk, kiss, feel each other up, have sex-but-no-kids, even do exhibitionist behavior on this bus; no, I believe I got it all" Ren reeled off, glancing back briefly, but still mainly checking something not related to her.

Nora couldn't believe it - she'd met some composed people, but this- this was unreal!

The bus turned a corner as it went along, which normally she wouldn't have cared about, except this got Ren's notice: "I'm coming up on my stop" he said, looking back at her now.

"Ahh... okay...?"

Once the bus slowed, and people started getting off, he stood up + got his things in order. "And in case you're wondering, Nora" Ren started-

She jolted a little.

"-I _am_ affected by what you said" he told her, his lip curving slightly. "It may look otherwise, but I am - I simply prefer to save my reactions for when I'm alone, or with people I know well. I'm just that kind of guy, that's all."

And with that, Ren walked away + off the bus, leaving her sitting there with many emotions swirling around in her head.

"...'People he knows well'" she slowly whispered to herself.

She knew what he meant: the 'normal' type of relationship, where you built up trust + affection before you do anything big... of which she had yet to truly do. But speaking of that, of all the hundreds of guys she'd asked things of, she now had her first resounding failure (now matching the one other guy who actually _did_ accept her offer). Ren hadn't been thrown by her outrageous asking, and didn't show his shock whatsoever, even if he probably thought she was crazy like the rest. She didn't know Ren's story, but somehow or other, he was an unusual guy just to have kept his cool that well, especially if he had actually been shocked. Two things came to mind in that second:

First, maybe - just maybe - Ren was the kind of rare unusual that might actually 'work' for her. All the other guys who hadn't answered, thought she was crazy... they were 'normal', and she didn't go for normal. With Ren... well, she didn't know how he'd ultimately react to her full personality, or how she'd react to his, or how things would work out, or any of that... but that was part of the fun anyway.

Second, she was hungry; her stomach growling a little helped confirm that.

Like that, Nora got a wicked idea and quickly ran forward, pushing past people and _just_ making it outside before the doors closed on her. Ignoring the bus moving away from her, she quickly looked around, and thought she saw a streak of dark hair round the corner, so she set off in pursuit!

Turn the corner, and-

"Ren!"

Surprised now, the stoic expression slipping for a moment because of that, Ren turned back toward her. "What are you-?" he asked, almost sounding wary.

Well, she couldn't blame him for that; the near-first words out of her mouth had been a blatant come-on, even if intended for shock value, and now suddenly she was following him? Certainly looked a little stalker-ish, but she had to change that perception quick.

"I find you interesting, Ren, like I said" she said quickly, grinning, making him step back a bit. "But _not_ in the way I sounded back there; that was for different reasons."

"...such as?"

"I like seeing the shock on peoples' expressions" she said, cheerful, hands behind her back. "And more than that, I sorta use it as my way of testing whether the guy is 'right' or not. Ya know, in the 'compatible' sense."

Ren gave her a sort-of sideways look, as if unsure... slowly, she got that he was waiting for her to continue, and this would make-or-break everything.

Nora giggled a little, smiling as she 'swayed' on the spot, hands behind her back. "Everyone else I've tried that tactic on reacted in normal ways; I try not to go for normal as much as possible. But even a crazy girl like me knows that many guys don't go for one-night-things; they may have 'urges', but they want to like the girl too, and they them, if they both want to _really_ enjoy it. I'm the same way, except I do things differently when I 'pursue' who I think might be right for me. But if I find a potential catch, even I don't press my luck with them."

Another 'silence' period, during which people walked past them on the street.

Ren slowly breathed out, but this time, it was to chuckle - while surprised, she liked the sound.

"Well" he answered, still composed, but not nearly as much as before. "I'm just glad I knew what you were gonna do, back on the bus."

"Hmm?" she breathed, confused - was he suddenly ignoring the stalker angle, or had he been testing her, even on the spot?

"You've probably asked hundreds of guys; words gets around" Ren continued, arms crossed. "People talked about an orange-haired woman who'd outright come-on to them on a bus, so blatantly they thought she was messing with them." Then he tilted his head, even as he stepped closer to the building wall (to get out of peoples' way on the sidewalk). "You never followed through either, as far as anyone knew - I was interested if you would follow through with me, but I had to appear 'worried' if you did, to see what you were really up to."

Nora laughed, quickly standing beside him with a grin. "Well, you heard what I said; I don't go for normal. But I don't go overboard either, usually, hehe" she said cheerfully, before something registered. "Wait... you were that composed, because you _knew_ I'd ask you something like that?"

"Pretty much" he admitted, his lip curving. "And even then, I barely held together."

"Oh, don't exaggerate" she teased. "Even if you knew it was coming, that was impressive back there."

Ren shrugged. "If you say so."

Her stomach chose that moment to growl again, to which she reacted, turning a little pink (crazy or not, that was embarrassing).

Ren's lip curved, amused. "Either way, you did come straight after me, denying yourself your ride in the process" he noted, to which she merely stuck her tongue out (briefly). "By all rights, I owe you the time of day at least, for your efforts."

"Sweetness" she noted cheerfully, but excited internally.

He just set off, and she followed even before he said something about a great barbecue place!

Still, Ren was definitely unusual; he'd heard of her, but tested her right back, just in case she 'followed-through' - he seemed really good at what emotions he let show, which interested her. Well, that and the fact that after recognizing her on the bus, he'd played her as well.

/

Oh, this was the life!

On the other side of the table, Ren was unfazed by her eating habits, chewing off pieces of his own barbecue. Internally, Nora was surprised again, as she didn't think Ren would be the type to eat like that-

"I don't" Ren answered, small bits of sauce on his face, mindlessly wiping them off with a finger. "Not all the time anyway."

She blinked. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes."

"Oh" she breathed, before grinning sheepishly - it was her favorite way to look cute too, showing off how crazy adorable she could be hehe. "Well, you still surprise me, Ren" she teased, 'pointing' her stick toward him.

"Hmm?"

"For someone so composed, you have habits I wouldn't expect" she said, still grinning. "Eating with your hands, for example."

Ren just chuckled. "The composed, stoic persona is basically my public face" he answered. "Internally, and privately, I'm more outward; probably a lot of things about me that would surprise you."

"Oh I _hope_ so" she whispered invitingly, before she quickly clamped a hand over her own mouth. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Moving too fast turns most people off-!"

Ren merely raised an eyebrow. "By your own admission, I'm not 'most people'" he pointed out, before continuing to eat. "And neither are you, Nora."

Talking with his mouth full, even if he did his best keeping food to the sides? Her kind of eating partner hehe, if being polite.

Nora laughed, before dipping her barbecue in more sauce. "And you don't let little things get to you" she said cheerfully, tearing off a big hunk, part of it hanging from her mouth as she talked. "I mean, you hear them, but still don't overreact."

"Not that much anyway" Ren answered, his lip curving, amused again. "I'll snark, maybe more in worst cases, but that's about it."

"Ahahahehe" she breathed, really happy.

Even with her eating like a pig, almost literally, Ren's only reaction was amusement - if he got to know her better, that could mean he'd smile or chuckle every time she did so. Could definitely live with that, and she had to admit, she liked the way his lip curved when he smiled. Any 'normal' smile, or a big laugh, or stuff like that would be a rarity with him, but that's fine; she could provide those in his place. And when all's said and done, anytime they hugged or just leaned against each other, she'd have a warm, tall body to be next to.

Best first date or what, right?

Jolting, Nora tapped her head twice; woah girl, getting ahead of yourself there, even for you.

Hehe - didn't mean she couldn't fantasize though :P

Just then, gas bubbles in her throat started to build up, so she belched without thinking. It was only several seconds after she did it that she remembered Ren, and she looked up to find him... curiously uninterested in the fact, as if he'd thought 'Hmm, interesting' and moved on.

"I uh- I'm sorry?" she breathed sheepishly, not sure what else to say.

After a moment, Ren just shrugged. "No you're not" he answered lightly, before going back to his eating like nothing happened.

Just like on the bus; unnatural composure, and unexpected preferences/reactions.

Interesting, her favorite kind... but she had to make sure not to jump the gun.

"Well, you're right about that" she said, a little cheerful, but digging around. "To make up for it though, I'll pay- uh..."

Pat, pat, pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat... uh oh, she had nothing on her. Only then did she remember: she'd brought enough money to ride the bus, thanks to wanting to see people's reactions to her own shock value suggestions, but that was it.

Ren chuckled again. "Somehow, I'm not surprised" he merely said, digging into his own outfit as well. "And I was planning on paying full anyway; good manners for a first date, if nothing else."

"Hmmmm" Nora considered, leaning toward him.

He noticed after a moment, blinking. "What?"

"That's normal" she said, still in that 'hmm' tone and look. "I said I don't like normal, several times."

For a moment, Ren didn't react much, but then his mouth slowly set into a smirk (with a small look to match). It took everything she had not to squee on the spot; he'd figured out she was playing with him, and was daring her to do her worst in this game. Plus that expression looked so _good_ on him, and he made it work.

 _Definitely_ had potential!

Then she broke into a grin. "But since it's the first date, and I'm technically broke, I'll allow it" she said softly, before doing the 'battling her eyelashes' trick, with her own twist on it to make it crazy.

Ren breathed out, chuckling. "Sure, "allow" it" he answered, in a tone she could've sworn was teasing.

And he'd deliberately ignored her trick - she just grinned in response.

/

"So, here we are?"

"Yup, this is the place!" she said cheerfully, spinning herself around the street pole once. "My place, that is."

Ren just rolled his eyes playfully, putting his hands in his pockets. "So, which will it be?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want me to say goodbye here, at the front door, offer me to come inside, or ask me another outrageous thing to suddenly do?"

For a moment, Nora just looked at him, before she grinned at what he was implying. "Ooooo, so you're already ahead of me, knowing that I tend to do what's least expected" she said, leaning toward him, not that it got a reaction out of him (and she continued moving past him anyway). "Well, I'll tell you one thing; I'm not gonna have you say goodbye at the front door."

Ren glanced at her, un-surprised.

"After all" she pointed out cheerfully, finger in the air. "That's exactly how all first dates go; guy and girl go out, say goodnight, guy kisses girl as it's the polite 'gentleman' thing to do if they both actually liked the date, and then he leaves. Well, that's not for this girl, oh no!"

He crossed his arms, lip curved.

She giggled, knowing for him, that was saying a bunch. "Also, saying goodbye here is much too quick, and I've already asked you outrageous things earlier" she teased. "That leaves only one left, hehe."

Ren stepped closer. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Quickly, she grabbed him by the wrist, grinning. "Nothing, nothing at all" she called cheerfully, before dragging him almost-literally.

* * *

 _Hours later_

"Hehehe, ahhhhhhhhhhh, mmh, comfy."

"I'd say you're acting Nora, if I didn't know better."

She just laughed, raising her glass of apple cider into the air, back-first on her bed (Ren remained standing). "Yeah, you do know better" she teased, sitting up and drinking her entire glass in one go. "And now that we've had a not-a-drink drink, what's next, Ren?" she asked, glass on the table now, and her laying back down (because she liked the sideways view).

Ren hummed, but with a small smirk. "Well, one option is normal, and another's a fictional cliche 'normal'" he said, mild. "One, we do the sensible thing and say goodnight, doing nothing; or two, one of us does the crazy thing and act on the 'obvious' attraction between us, saying it's crazy, but going through with sexual things anyway. I doubt the first one's gonna happen, period."

Nora tilted her head, which from her laying down position, turned Ren upside-down. "But you think the second one's gonna happen?" she asked sweetly, mostly teasing.

Ren chuckled, looking around the place, but seeming to be thinking. "Your average guy, pervy or otherwise, might decide to make a small move and see how it goes" he mused, "As the opposite of average, my response should be the gentleman one, ie not making a move at all... which all-but invites _you_ to do so instead, because girls have urges too. But at the same time, crazy demands I do the opposite."

"And there lies the trick" she added, laughing. "Which option to do the opposite of? Or, even better, which opposite to do the opposite of the opposite of?"

"Which would confuse most people."

"Exactly!"

At that, Ren laughed - very slight compared to hers, but a major surprise! A pleasant one too!

"Oh yes, that's the stuff, Ren" she cheered, suddenly standing inches away from him; didn't even remember moving. "Crazy, unorthodox, outside-the-box, you name it! You're a great one!"

In response, Ren gripped her by the arms ("Oh!"), and then-

It felt like she was floating, practically in heaven!

-a second afterward, Ren pulled back from the kiss, his lip curved a bit.

Practically squealing, she grabbed him and dipped him, kissing him hard as he flailed a bit at the surprise move - but hey, she wasn't gonna let him stop there after all!

...

By the time she let go (forced to; breathing), she heard Ren panting, as well as doing that herself... but when she looked up, other than the slight sweat, Ren showed little sign of this.

"So... you decided the opposite of gentlemen" Nora teased, two-stepping her fingers up his sleeve, but teasing (because that's all she did).

Ren got closer, really close, "Not exactly" he breathed.

She tilted her head, wondering what he-

Hello!

She had to admit, she didn't think her gasp would sound so squeaky, or girly - probably just the surprise from being suddenly groped. Still, the way warmth shot through her body, particularly her chest, was so worth it that she could handle it on a regular basis! Still, even with everything, this was the last thing she'd have expected from Ren! Who speaking of which, stayed close to her, their breath hot, his hands still firmly planted against her chest... he kept them there for a full five seconds.

Then he let go, not just of 'them', but her as well.

Nora breathed out, half to react and half to be confused.

Ren's mouth worked a little, showing this had been an effort on his part. "...now I've defied the normal act" he breathed to her, low and controlled. "But a brief touch, defying the cliche fictional crazy act. The direct opposite of both, not one, _before_ we do the inevitable."

It took her a few moments to comprehend, but when she did, she had the biggest grin ever. "Okay, it's official! You're awesome, Ren!" she cheered, laughing. "You know exactly when to be crazy, how to be crazy, and just how much! I don't know how you can do that while being composed, but I like it so much that I can't even tell you!"

If she interpreted his little smirk right, it meant he was pleased (at best), or amused-yet-glad-to-hear-that (at worst). "Well, it's how it always happens" he said, tracing a finger down her cheek, leaving her to giggle in happiness. "One party does the crazy thing, and the other is dragged into it until they give in. Both doing such crazy things is un-heard of."

"Yup" she whispered, really close, getting him to sit down on her bed. "And I've already done my 'normal' response by kissing you after you kissed me, but I still have yet to do... this!"

Ren reacted much the same as she did seconds ago, which is to say he gasped; kinda comes with the territory.

Through his jeans, his balls felt so squishy, even if that was normal, and his thing was soft. Still, after the grip, she decided she liked rubbing much better hehe, even if she had to let go after five seconds. Ren was considerably more red in the cheeks afterward, but when he looked at her, it was rather curious, which she liked too. "And now I've done the sexual thing, briefly, defying normal and crazy at the same time" she whispered even lower, soft. "For awhile anyway, and yet-"

She curled her hands in his hair, getting a slight reaction out of Ren.

"-I'd say we're pretty attracted to each another."

A moment... then Ren's hand found the back of her head, curling like she was doing with his, the other pulling her closer.

He smiled, in his own unique way. "I thought you'd never catch on" he whispered, teasing, pretty low.

Like the crazy people they were, they kissed again, hard.

* * *

 **Never met before in this world, but still fated together :P And it only heats up from there**

 **And here's to an early anticipation of Vol. 3 everyone :)**


	2. Lemon

**Disclaimer:** Don't own RWBY or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** M

 **'Still' should be an interesting variation on the couple; enjoy :)**

* * *

When next she was aware (not actually that long; minute or two at most), Nora found that she'd dragged Ren onto her bed, and she was already tugging his shirt. A brief struggle, then she got it off him-

"You've done this before" Ren managed to breathe, a bit slower, but he still tried to plant kisses on her body at points.

"Once" she said softly, promptly removing her shirt (Ren had curious little reaction on the outside, again). "Guy saw me naked, but we didn't do it."

"Why not?"

"Turns out he was one of those 'nice on the outside, but won't stop once he had wanted' types" she whispered cheerfully, making a little 'Ah' when she got her bra off. "Total deal-breaker, so I knocked him out and reported him - girl's gotta be safe, right?"

He didn't quite get a chance to answer at first, as she was busy pushing him onto his back, removing his pants (and boxers). "Uh... yeah, sure..."

She just giggled.

Not too long after that, he was left naked, while she was quick to get rid of her skirt, underwear, and leggings. By the time Ren sat up, she was seconds from finishing all that. She couldn't see his face, as she was busy, but Nora was pretty sure he was checking her out hehe - the thought gave her a little grin. And when she finished, she kept that grin as she faced Ren, completely naked as well. But in order to tease him, she kept her legs widely crossed like she would normally, except for putting both hands 'in front'. Left her completely exposed above the chest, tantalizing the 'sacred place', and otherwise being very cute + teasing hehe.

Ren's cheeks were red, but that was probably the act itself; it tended to make you warm. "Somehow I'm not surprised, about any of this" he breathed, somewhere between his usual mild, and a breathy tone that was new, but suited to 'this'.

She just giggled, sticking her tongue out. "Awkward is mostly for normal people" she whispered low to him, playful. "So, while keeping the 'appreciation' for each other's bodies, we can get right to the good stuff!"

His mouth twitched, and he briefly glanced downward, but then it turned into an amused smile.

Nora giggled again, then leaned forward. "Also, I have learned one thing-"

Ren slowly tilted his head.

"-I can be pleased 'up here' (she proudly patted her chest), and not need a single touch 'down there'" she continued, grinning. "Don't know why, but it speeds things up! Not that you _couldn't_ touch me 'down there' only, but you know how it goes."

By the time she finished, Ren chose not to answer verbally- that is, he kissed her (hard) instead hehe. She eagerly returned it, gripping the back of his head with both hands, making sure to press herself tightly against him. Nora quite enjoyed his jolt at the sensations, humming contently at the warmth, even if they both had yet to get truly 'hot'. Either way, she also enjoyed the feel of his skin, and made sure to leave little kisses over his neck. Ren was surprised, but didn't mind whatsoever; "N-Nora-"

"Yes, Ren?" she cooed in his ear.

"You're safe?"

"Of course I'm-" she breathed automatically, but then jolted as this registered.

 _"-and the ultimate act of love short of munchkins-"_

Oh yeah.

"Yeah, I'm totally safe" she whispered to him, kissing him repeatedly. "On the off chance you said yes on the bus, I had to be today. Now can we _please_ get back into this?"

He rolled his eyes a little, but smirking. "Done."

Nora giggled intently, pulling him in, but Ren merely 'attacked' her back in more ways than one! Not only was their kiss intense, and had the entire 'running-hands-over-their-arms-and-back' thing going on, but Ren had absolutely no issues with grabbing her breasts from the get-go - must have gotten over that first shock from earlier hehe. Still, she groaned with delight, pressing herself against his hands and body, even using her legs to pull him further 'up' toward her. And there were so many hot thrills going on, from the little touches, the big ones going through her chest (her nubs were a little sensitive), and everything else that she was even more in heaven than from their kisses!

That was the blur they kept coming back to, and she loved it.

In return, Nora did things like tweak his chest (hehehe), while at the same time giving surprise brushes against his 'thing'. Even without her help though, that thing was on overdrive because Ren was feeling warm, automatically getting 'prepared'. It always kept poking her stomach, this fleshy little hard-ish thing, which she tried to keep down by pressing it between their bodies. Ren groaned at that, even as she giggled, but she couldn't miss that it was throbbing too. He was so much into her, just as she was-

-perfect!

She gasped again, the way he played her nubs, which were becoming hard little things, oh yes! Then he did this little thing where he gripped her breasts, held them up a bit, then let them go just to bounce.

Yeah, she knew that turned them on so much - the funny feeling was just a great bonus!

"Oh yes" Nora breathed, really low, but grinning. "But now Ren, it's time to mix things up."

If he heard, it didn't give him pause.

She just giggled. "Catch me!" she called cheerfully-

-before slipping away; in her heart-pounding, sweating state, it wasn't easy, but she managed to get off the bed.

Panting a little, she stopped right near the doorway - at this point, Ren would probably still be in shock. That expression on his face would be something to behold, and he'd drink in the sight of her bare body, which was another bonus hehe!

So, grinning, she started to turn around, saying in sing-song "Oh, Rennnnn-!"

-she never got the chance to finish: Ren then pressed her to the wall, leaving _her_ in shock instead! Ren stood just in front, panting heavily and sweating, but he had both her arms underneath his hands.

She slowly grinned. "Wow, you recover fast, Ren" she whispered, soft and really breathy.

He got closer, so much that all she could see was him... he just smirked. "So do you like being pinned, hmm Nora?" he breathed low.

Never got the chance to respond to that either; Ren just kissed her hard, making her squeak even, but she _really_ enjoyed how aggressive Ren was being! In fact, she made sure to show it, pulling his head against hers as hard as she could while still being able to kiss him, and he pressed his own body against hers! She further squeaked when Ren lifted her up off the ground, while still pinning her to the wall somehow! She loved that even more, and tightly wrapped her legs around his body, which then touched her core against his thing! The hot warmth of that made them both groan, but she giggled as well, as his thing was flattened sideways against her core.

All the better then!

Ren was crazy too, and he'd just proven how crazy he could be; she truly wanted him now!

Nora groaned again, Ren finding the opportunity to suck + lick her breasts - oh god that's a wonderful feeling! She wanted him to do that over and over again, oh yes that's the stuff! But still she kissed him hard, just as he did, doing her best to rub herself against his entire body, including her core! The more she moved, she more she felt that elusive 'wet' heat down there, and soon she felt his thing start becoming slick because of her juices! Oh yes, that must mean she's getting ready, but what about him!? Had to do something about that!

It felt like seconds, but really, this become minutes of them pleasing each other!

She groaned again, as Ren sucked and groped her chest, but finally she got her arms free. "My turn again!" she breathed, still wrapped around him; his faint reaction was all she needed.

"Wahaa!"

Using the wall as a kick-off, she moved forward as much as she could, pressing herself against Ren...

With an impact that ran through them both, soon they were on the floor, this wonderfully thick carpet of her bedroom hehe. First thing Nora did was rub herself against his thing again, before she moved up, planting herself on top of Ren - by then, he recovered enough to look up, finding her inches away. "Ehehehe" she breathed cheerfully, kissing Ren hard as he groaned, from the way she pressed her chest against him (always a pleasure). Oh, and of course she continued grinding, mainly above the skin of his thing, but also sometimes where his hips met.

"Ohh yes" she moaned, grinning as she got herself up on pleasure.

Hehe, this was just like-Wah!

Suddenly on her back, Ren moved above, making Nora squeak when he grabbed her chest! Their mouths were still a wet, hot mess, and then good shudders went through her body when Ren reversed who was grinding against whom!

"Okay" she breathed cheerfully, shuddering again (oh that was hot!), but gripping Ren close to her. "I didn't know you could - Ah! - be this wild, Ren!"

"Like I said, Nora" he breathed back, full of effort but still understandable. "Lot of- Ohh! Lot of things, hah, that would surprise you."

She giggled, grinning in that crazy adorable way. "In that case" she whispered, really breathy-

Ren groaned again; she'd lifted herself, pressing her chest to his again (he liked that; of course he did hehe), and her arms tight around his neck/back.

"-pick me up, Ren" she told him, really soft in his ear. "Don't make it normal."

It was awhile before he replied, though that might have been her little daze... Nora gasped, moaning a little when Ren held her butt (to help keep her up), but the other hand was digging into her core, playing like crazy!

"Would- *pant* would the bed work?"

His fingers still worked her like crazy, juices running everywhere, and making this a challenge! Great idea, but she had to fight it!

"No, Ren!" she half-whined, even if it was played up. "I told you, no normal-!"

"What about- about flipping it?"

She made a sound, part-pleasure (that spot was the stuff!), and part-confused. "W-What?"

"You beneath me, but- b-but your head over the edge, and your feet... on the pillows?"

Nora would _never_ know how Ren could still speak in complete sentences while like this, effort or not! But still, her mind saw it; normal, she on the bottom and he on top, her head on the pillows. Flipped? Feet on the pillows, for both of them, her head near the bottom edge instead? That never seemed to be what anyone did, period... she gasped again, again partly of pleasure, but this time with happiness. "Okay, that's _really_ simple, but that's also perfect, Ren!" she cheered, only just managing to say that before she moaned completely! Oh yes, she'd been turned on even _before_ he started working on her, but he was complimenting it so well!

Ren kept working even as he carried her; it was rather jerky as they moved, but it still made her gasp. Then-

"Woah-kay" she breathed, in response to suddenly lying on her bed- by instinct, her arm moved out, feeling for the edges. A little more- yup, there was the edge, and a glance showed this was definitely the hind end of her bed, not the front.

Glancing back, Ren moved over her, looking just as 'sweaty' as she felt- and he was smirking.

Nora giggled, sticking her tongue out with effort, but Ren merely met that with another hard kiss, just the way she was liking! Still, Ren's hand worked her core, making her groan and moan, and all that hehe - but the other did her breasts, tweaking them and pinching them, keeping her pleasure hot all over!

An 'eternity' later, they separated, saliva strands between their mouths, but just breathing - she liked the pink of Ren's eyes.

She slowly giggled again, managing another crazy grin. "This is it" she whispered softly.

"Yeah."

Even as they said it, Ren's hands gently parted her legs, moving them wider than she usually went- really felt weird, but that was a good thing for her.

"I know you're safe, but... first time, Nora?"

"Yes, Ren" she whispered softly, reaching up and caressing his cheeks. "I _really_ hope you're about to change that."

He slowly breathed out, but amused. "You 'think' I'm about to?" he teased, even as his thing touched her core.

Nora made a little gaspy sound, but giggled at their crazy banter. "I want you to."

A little kiss, all soft this time-

"Okay."

Ren returned to their kiss, and she leaned him down even further, pressing him close in all ways... then he moved.

She moaned hard, back bending as the sensations rocked her entire body, and the tightness- wow that was really something! Underneath the hot feelings (oh yes!) and the not-pain, there was a weird feeling too... she quickly focused on that. Even still, the sensations were strong, rolling through her with pulses of heat and tightness. Nora made sure to show her love for it by squeezing Ren tighter, and moving her legs, the weird feelings intensifying each time she did! Slowly, her moans turned into little coos - Ren of course kept himself still, but both his thing and hers were throbbing every second, a very weird (yet good) feeling that she loved.

"Nora?" Ren breathed, his hair hanging down, tickling her body when it moved.

Also good hehe.

She slowly sighed dreamily. "It was really tight" she whispered. "A weird feeling; I like weird."

Bracing a little with her arms and feet, she moved 'up' a bit, and back down on his thing.

"Ahh!"

"Ahhaha" Nora giggled at the waves of heat, the weird tightness (and moved twice more). "Oooahhh- Ahh!"

Okay, really good timing! Just as she'd been about to move back down the fourth time, Ren pushed forward as hard/far as he could!

Breathing heavily, she looked at him, giggling with heavy pleasure- Ren just smirked, kissing her again hard, which she returned.

Then things _really_ began.

First thing Nora did was push herself upright, cooing as their cores stretched - then she pushed Ren forward. Because of their positioning, he could only go back so far before his shoulders touched the bed-frame, head to the wall (thankfully not too hard). Still, giggling + moaning at the same time, she adjusted on top of Ren, using her hands to balance via his shoulders. Ren tried to adjust his semi-leaning position against the frame, but she made it harder by 'grinding' herself against him, making him hitch hehe. Oh yes, little sideways grinding while he was still 'inside' stimulated her quite well, but she couldn't just do that!

Little test movement- Oh! Wow! Somehow she'd found her own spot, or just the way to stimulate it!

Maybe Ren got this, or maybe not, but he gripped her chest hard in that moment-

-Nora moaned loudly, back bending again; oh yes, that's the stuff!

She moved fast, right from the start - Ren practically yelled, part pleasure and part surprise! Nora heard his yell, but otherwise the sensations shot through her body like crazy; she was so turned on it wasn't funny! Still, Ren didn't stay still, as after he got into it, he continued to grip her chest hard- oh yes, yes, that made this even more challenging and fun, especially how they tried to keep bouncing! Then he leaned up a bit, to kiss her hard (she made sure to return the favor!), before his hands gripped her hips in mid-motion- they felt feverishly warm, and she liked the touch! Ren just breathed heavily, feeling her rhythm out despite his groans-

-then, after seconds of this, he started thrusting too.

"GAAAH!" she yelled, throwing her head back; oh god it's like electricity!

Oh yes!

It felt like minutes went by - with lots and lots of bouncing! - but somewhere, Nora lost her balance and nearly landed against Ren himself; just made it by bracing against the wall, with her ches basically in front of his face (bouncing and all). She thought they shared a gaze, before she yelped; he just licked her nubs! Okay, she can't get enough of that, especially with the rest of her body throbbing! Determined though, giggling, Nora basically 'attacked' Ren's left shoulder with her mouth! He groaned as she sucked/teethed, his pace slowing a bit (allowing her to adjust, especially with little sideways motions; oh!), but he held on tightly.

She stayed long enough to leave a mark, then proceeded to do the same to his other shoulder! Screw one hickie; she's leaving several!

Ren made it challenging though, as once the first one was done, he put his pace back to before- Nora moaned hard, grip tight, but she had to work through this! And do all her hickie stuff while still thrusting down and up in return, making her warmth explode, and occasionally spark not-electricity!

Despite that, she only managed the second hickie before Ren pulled her directly against him, really making her groan at having her chest squished (hot and weird; her favorite things!).

A slight chuckle sounded in her ear, causing her to giggle, before the next little gasp anyway.

Nora squeaked as he pushed her forward, their 'joined' heat moving in purely hot ways - suddenly she landed on her back again, Ren doing something with her chest. However, she made a sound when he pulled her leg up- then her view of the situation suddenly made sense; Ren was trying to turn her. Oh yes, she's gotta try that too! Still trying to do sideways motions, cooing at the sensations, she managed to turn even faster. A little movement to place her hands right, chest freely hanging while she quickly looked back-

-Ren was there, kissing her hard, tongue included! She moaned with delight, running her tongue all over his, especially once he squeezed her chest again!

The 'first' move was still her's: Nora ground herself against Ren's groin, liking his little hitch hehe. A little harder and-

Oh! Oh yes, she felt that deep in her body, just like before!

Liking that Ren didn't wait, really moaning now, she met his hips with her own over and over! Still, when she instinctively tried to lean up a little, giving him better reach, Ren (rather playfully) pushed her back down a bit.

Somehow, Nora giggled, with a little moaning too- so he still wanted to play, did he?

Fine by her!

In return for challenging her all those times, she returned the favor, by lifting her leg up - it took some effort, and she was wobbly from the thrusts (still oh so yes!), but she did it somehow hehe. Ren certainly seemed thrown by that, while Nora tried to see if she could balance on one arm+leg, her other limbs in the air...

...not quite as easy as she thought.

By the time she realized this, Ren had other ideas: during the last few seconds, he leaned against her back from behind, still going and grabbing her chest (sooo good!), but now? He pressed against her even more-

-Nora yelped a little, suddenly flat against the bed, chest-first but still feeling + throbbing all the hot ways. "Ren!" she wailed, very slightly, trying to move from underneath him; he had her pinned though. "Why'd you stop!?"

"You kept wriggling, Nora" he whispered, very breathy and 'hot', right in her ear (ohh!). "I had to do something."

"But you were supposed to work through it! Ah!"

"While you had your turn, yes - now it's mine though."

"Ohhhhooohooo, that's devious!" Nora breathed, playful, breathy and hot all in one go, so she grinned. "Still unfair, but devious - I like it!"

"Hehehe-"

"Woah!" she breathed, pulled up into sitting again, Ren's grip across her chest + upper body really tight - the rest of her body moved by instinct, still trying to do sideways-grinding while moving! He didn't make it easy, as really surprisingly, he then stood up with her 'in tow', before promptly shoving her chest-first against the wall.

Alright, aggressive Ren ehehee!

"You know, you really-" Nora started, before moaning a little; having 'slipped out' while towing her, Ren wasted no time in putting himself back in-

-or starting up again either!

Pressed against the wall, her own body jostling with it, moaning- okay, important discovery! She _did_ like being pinned!

Not that she was gonna stay that way easily!

Panting, moaning, and cooing, Nora reached up and yanked Ren's head down - he barely made a stifled gasp before she kissed him hard, tongue included, even as she thrust back fast + hard! Ren's answer might have been part-growl, or something, but he returned the favor in both areas! Oh, oh yes - while she kept his mouth against hers, his hands were busy tweaking her nipples! Every little jolt ran through her body, making her buck repeatedly, and she tried to use that in her thrusts too!

Somewhere during this, she felt her position shift; suddenly she was half-leaning forward, rather than just pressed against the wall. Rather than wonder though, Nora used this opportunity to place her hands on the wall, then use that to thrust even harder hehe!

Ren's groan was surprised, but he only meet it head-on, really making her feel even hotter! It's like this one was better than the other two combined!

Working harder, she shifted forward even more, till her head met the wall- even that shift caused his thrusts to take on a different fee;, oh! Still, giggling a little, she worked to keep thrusting hard; if she was pushing Ren backward for whatever reason, then let it continue!

Nora could swear she was sweating overtime; something was dripping down her cheeks. And speaking of which, her thrusts against Ren's groin started becoming slick on 'impact' too.

If that means that she's 'slick-y' because she's so turned on, then perfect!

Her legs wobbled when he suddenly stopped, and Nora let out a great big groan, partly at near-impact with the wall... however, she couldn't say anything yet; too busy panting hard. Still, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist (and teased her chest somewhere), before she was moved again-

-despite that though, she tried to find Ren's shoulders, to press herself against him... anything to hint to start again!

Her back hit something soft- her bed! Trying to move a bit, Nora managed to get herself + her legs up, not caring about much else - Ren got over quickly, hovering above her, and his first thing being to kiss her again, hard, but not anything else.

Good, but he best not stop!

She just giggled after he pulled back, trying and failing to stick her tongue out, but gasped a little when his fingers did a little 'manual' on her core (and his mouth to her chest). "What's all that for?" she whispered, really breathy.

Ren was there, just inches away. "Nearing the end, unfortunately" he breathed, kissing her after that, if for a second.

"Auuhhhh" she groaned; she didn't want all this hot stuff to end.

"Yeah, I know."

Nora yelped, as he 'slid into' her again, much slower than before - only a look at his eyes said he was still in aggressive-mode, yet was holding back for this moment.

"Well then, do what you gotta do" she breathed quickly, pinching his nipples; he hitched, hard, to her giggle. "Make it as good as you can, while it lasts!"

"Heh."

It seemed like a second went by, but it must have been less- and once he started up again, hard, she didn't care! Ohh! Ohh yes, yes! This was even better than the first time laying like this, however brief it had been! Must be she's so turned on, which she's probably been for awhile, to have that happen! Nora managed a giggle, reaching up and holding Ren's shoulders tightly- using his body, she thrust as fast as she could too! He must have liked that, because he actually nibbled her lips, with his teeth and everything!

Okay, there's that aggressiveness again!

Ren even seemed to like it when she returned the favor!

That entire time, thrusting hard and hot, her grip went from shoulders to his neck - and she would not let go; kept pulling him down. Ren pulled back even harder though, gradually pulling her up from the bed... each little inch twisted her core, while still thrusting at that, keeping it fresh on a regular basis! Somehow or other, she seemed to be tightening down there too, which became an even-better-cycle that demanded to finish! Really wanting that, Nora pulled herself up even higher, pressing against Ren tightly, kinda sitting now - and still he continued, which she felt was the best of both! Still kinda laying body-wise, but twisting made it so much more interesting!

It felt like a minute went by, and Nora should know, as twice she nearly dipped Ren backward before he pulled her back up.

And still she tightened!

Ren's groan got more 'strained'- and his thrusts went even faster too!

Panting hard, she kissed Ren, grinding her body against his, but she couldn't stop moaning! Especially the faster he went, the faster _she_ went instinctively, and everything else going on that was so hot!

Her 'tightening' down there was getting harder too, impossible to ignore, even more demanding that she finish now! And now Ren was getting on that too!

Ren groaned, hard, before he kissed her just as hard-

-and put everything he had into it!

Nora yelled, feeling actual electricity go through her spine, even as her body returned the thrusts by pure instinct! It felt like an eternity, of course it did, yet still it felt so good every second!

Tighter, tighter, even more hot and awesome!

And still tighter until it became nearly unbearable, sorta!

Then something 'burst'!

Nora gasped hard, panting just as much- her body just 'shivered' as the sensations rushed through her body... so hot, wet, and very tingly now...

In front, Ren shuddered entirely, all the earlier tension draining out of him... slowly, his grip still tight, he realized this and loosened it a bit, but kept her pressed to him. Then he gently lay them down on the bed, she jolting at the bed's contact - despite his own panting (and sweat), Ren didn't seem drained at all...

Somewhere in her warm little bubble, Nora just felt giddy, thinking he's probably hiding it... hee. And here she lay, a warm, wet, tingly bundle that didn't wanna move right now, strangely. She still giggled, quite content in doing so.

"Well... that wasn't a normal first time, at all..." she whispered, complete with big grin.

Ren let out a breath, but near the end, his lip curved. "You said not to" he breathed, a little faint, but still mostly him (making her giggle again).

"I know" Nora whispered, quite sweetly, her hands moving across his chest. "But that was a riot, Ren- oh, that word doesn't begin to cover it."

"Don't try to, Nora" he answered, slowly moving above her, hair tickling her chest again.

She giggled with a little grin, growing crazy adorable again, but still feeling hot. "Are you gonna fall asleep?" she whispered, head tilted, almost seeing him sideways for a moment.

Ren considered that. "Right now, I don't think so" he breathed, slower than before, before humming, "Why?"

"It's a little game" she teased, slightly sing-song. "Whoever falls asleep first has to make the other breakfast, in the morning."

After a moment, Ren gave her a little smirk, which made her giggling happy again- especially when he came closer.

"Fine" he breathed, slightly playful. "But to make it interesting, whoever loses will have to stay naked too, till breakfast is over."

Oooooooo, that was pretty clever - if she won, she had some pretty interesting ideas to make good use of that! And of course, if she lost, had to let Ren do what he wanted- she was looking forward to that too, as Ren was crazy, just like her heehee!

He kissed her then, still sweaty and warm and everything- she didn't mind whatsoever.

"Oh, and Ren?"

"Yes, Nora?"

"Whether I win or lose, there's a special word in there for you" she whispered in his ear. "I only say it to someone this special."

He let out a breath, but softer. "And let me guess; it's a secret till tomorrow?"

Nora just laughed, very soft, even mild-

-"Exactly."

* * *

 **Well, they're both crazy; it wasn't gonna be normal hehe XD**


End file.
